Konoha Talent Show!
by GhostofYou
Summary: Sasuke's back! And Sakura's welcoming him with open arms, but why is he still so cold? There's only one solution for this......Read and find out! SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer: **La la la la! La la la la! Naruto's World! La la la la! La la la la! Naruto's World! I do not own it, but that's okay! In Naruto's World! (tune to Elmo's World) I'm Weird I know

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner thoughts'**

Song

_Flashback

* * *

_

Konoha Talent Show!

"Oi Sasuke-teme! Stop being so cranky!" Naruto yelled at the raven-haired man walking beside him.

"Hn"

"Come on! Don't you see it? The Gates of Konoha are right there! You should be happy I took you away from that snake freak. This is your home!" It was true; Naruto was bringing back Sasuke from Sound country.

'GRR! What's wrong with Teme? He should be jumping with joy!'

"Naruto…" Naruto perked up. Sasuke finally said something other than 'Hn'. Sure, he only said his name, but Naruto was sure that Sasuke would say 'thank you' in his own special Sasuke way!

'Oh! Here it comes! Sasuke is _finally _going to thank me for taking him away from the Sound! Come one Sasuke, it's just two words! Thank and You!'

"You took me away from my training, dobe." Sasuke said blankly and continued walking.

O.O Naruto fell over, "HUH?"

"I said, you took me away from my training. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Naruto decided that he liked it better when Sasuke was a mindless zombie whose only vocabulary was 'Hn.'

"But Sasuke! Is training all you think about? You're going back to Konoha! You're going to see all your old friends, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and….oh yeah….um….Sakura!" Naruto wasn't sure whether to include Sakura because of what happened when Sasuke left. Sakura was still a bit crushed, but he was sure that bringing Sasuke would make her smile more!...Right?

"Naruto, it's been six years, and I still haven't completed any of my goals. I could've still gotten stronger, until you came along." Sasuke was really annoyed, no, I mean PISSED OFF.

'This dobe suddenly decides to take me away from Sound now? Why couldn't he have taken him after he murdered and/or annihilated Itachi? Maybe I would be able to go back to Konoha in maybe about 10 more years.'

'**DIE ITACHI DIE!'**

"HEY! Teme, are you listening to me?" Obviously, Naruto was talking the whole time about how great Konoha was. Well, if it was so great, why did Sasuke have to be there?

"No"

"Well, anyway, everyone in Konoha has gotten a lot stronger and….HEY! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME? TEME COME BACK!"

* * *

Gates of Konoha 

"Yeesh, Sasuke, you could've at least waited for me!" Naruto was panting, he was out of breath; Sasuke seriously had the nerve to leave him behind! "Hey Sakura! Look who is back!"

Sasuke looked around; he didn't see his other teammate anywhere. How did Naruto know where Sakura was anyway?

Suddenly, a flash of pink was coming towards their way, more like running their way. "Naruto, you're back! What's with all the yelling?" But Sakura didn't need anyone to answer for her because right in front of her was Sasuke. Her former teammate, her former friend, her former crush, and her former love was right there before her. Well, maybe Sasuke was still her love; she still has been wishing for this day to come for six long years.

Sakura couldn't speak. She just examined the Sasuke that was finally back. He was definitely much taller, but besides that he looked the same except for his Sound attire.

"Sasuke-kun?"

'Oh no. Here come the water works. In 3….2…..1….' Sasuke thought. But there was nothing. Sakura was standing there in awe.

"Uh, Sakura? Don't you have anything to say?" The silence was just too much for Naruto. "Like, 'Naruto, you are the greatest ninja in the world for bringing back Sasuke! Too bad you're going out with Hinata, otherwise, I would totally date you!"

_Criket. Criket._

WHAM!

"Owww…. Sakura, you're so strong!"

"Well…" Sakura began. She might as well say something to Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sakura, but I have to go. I'm going to surprise Hinata! But don't let that stop you from your conversation!" And Naruto was off like the Road Runner with a cloud of dust trailing behind him.

'What do I say? What do I say?' Sakura was having an inner battle within herself. She wanted to tell Sasuke that she missed him, but she didn't want to sound stupid.

'**SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!'**

After a couple of agonizing silent seconds, Sakura found the courage to say at least something. "You know Sasuke. Everyone really missed-"

"I'm going to my house and change out of these clothes," Sasuke said bluntly, and started going in the direction of his old home. He didn't want to hear anything _this girl _had to say, especially if it's Sakura.

"Oh…..okay" But Sasuke was already gone.

'Everyone missed you Sasuke, especially me.'

* * *

Soon, everyone knew about Sasuke coming back to Konoha. Everywhere Sasuke was walking on the streets, people would say 'Hi' or congratulate him, but all he gave in return was his notorious Uchiha glare. Even his old fan club that was thought to be over him united once more. Sasuke could really care less about all this, all he wanted to do was go back and train. 

'**TRAIN! TRAIN! TRAIN!'**

"Sasuke-kun!" someone called in the distance. It was no other than Sakura, trying to get his attention, for the umpteenth time today. Each time he successfully lost her, but he decided to stop, just to let her say what she has to say, and then she would leave him alone.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day, but you never listened. So anyway, all the former Rookie Nine and Team Gai decided to throw you a special welcome pack party. And-"

"I'm not going," Sasuke had no time for any of this, especially a party.

"But Sasuke-kun, it will be really fun! Everyone will be there! It's a party just for you, please-" Sakura was trying her hardest to persuade Sasuke to say yes. She knew he didn't know the definition of fun, but he's been away for six years, he should catch up with his old friends again.

"Can you just shut up Sakura? After all this time, you are still annoying. Can't you see that I don't want to go? Why don't you do us both a favor, and leave me alone….forever."

Sakura felt like her whole heart was being ripped apart, again. But she promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Never again. She just turned away from Sasuke's direction and tried to get away as soon as possible.

'How could I possibly think that Sasuke would change over the time? He will always be the same cold-hearted jerk no matter what I do. I just wish that I could just let go!' Sakura thought as she was walking on Konoha's usually empty streets.

Then, out of nowhere, a piece of paper blew onto Sakura's leg. Quickly, she took the paper off and threw it into the wind again, but the paper came back onto her arm. After a while the paper came back onto various places, but when the paper blew onto her face, she finally took notice of it.

"Damn paper!" She was about to through the useless flier into the nearest garbage when she read it. Once. Twice. After reading the paper for the last time, an idea popped up into her head. Then in a flash, she went in the direction of Ino's flower shop.

'I have to tell Ino, Hinata, and Tenten about this!'

* * *

"Do we really have to go Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's whiny voice asked his sensei. Team 7 was eating at Ichiraku as a small little reunion (NOT A PARTY), when Naruto took out a flier from his pocket. "Some ninja was handing this out to everyone." 

"Well, what does it say, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Of course Kakashi knew the answer, but he wanted to know if Naruto could actually figure it out.

"It says here that there is going to be a talent show in two weeks, and everyone in the whole village must go…..WHAT!...So that means…No, you're kidding right?" Naruto questioned in a fearful voice.

"Dobe, it means that we have to go. Can't you read?" Sasuke finally said. It was really weird to hear someone else in their conversation. Since Team 7 began eating at their "reunion" neither Sasuke nor Sakura said a single word.

"Great! We're going to have to watch a stupid talent show? It's probably going to be a boring show with lousy people, and lousy talents! Grr! This is so frustrating-"

"Sorry, you guys, I got to go," Sakura leaped off her seat and paid for her order.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to meet Ino, Hinata, and Tenten for…..something. So see ya!" Sakura yelled back while she was running to go do "something."

"Something?

* * *

For the past two weeks, everyone noticed that Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten went off to go "somewhere" to do "something." Everyone was getting really curious to what they were doing, and even, dare I say it, Sasuke was getting a little curious. 

'What in the world could Sakura be possibly doing?'

'**Too bad you can't ask her because you told her to leave you alone forever! Well, she is doing a great job of doing it. I haven't heard a single Sasuke-kun in two whole weeks, and that's saying something!'**

Sasuke felt a little smidge of guilt. The way he treated Sakura before, but that didn't really have a much affect on him anyway. What can I say? Same old Sasuke.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Of course it only had to be Naruto calling his attention. Naruto was the only person in Konoha who called him 'teme' No one else had the guts.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Don't you remember what today is?"

"No"

"Teme! It's the talent show!" when Naruto said the words "talent show" only one thing popped in Sasuke's head.

'Shit'

"Remember, we all have to go or else Tsunade-baa-chan will get really mad. And no one wants to face her wrath," Naruto said as a matter-of-factly.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, and it was true. Tsunade had monstrous strength, and he'd rather watch a stupid talent show than get beaten to a bloody pulp.

He knew where Sakura got her strength, but of course, he knew Sakura would never really hurt him no matter how hard she tried.

"Teme, if you don't start moving, I am going to beat you up, tie you, and drag you there!" Naruto said threateningly.

"Is that a challenge? Because I'd like to see you try." Sasuke retorted

"GRR! SASUKE! YOU ARE REALLY GONNA GET IT!" Naruto started to charge at Sasuke, and Sasuke got ready into his fighting stance. Naruto was about to strike when a shuriken whizzed right between them, and struck a tree.

Sasuke saw some blonde strands of hair falling to the ground. The shuriken must have shopped off some of Naruto's hair. Oh well, his loss.

"Kakashi-sensei! What was that for? You chopped off some of my hair!"

POOF!

Kakashi came out of his hiding place, and in his hands was a comic book!

Ha Just Kidding!

He was reading, of course, Icha Icha Paradise. "I had to stop you two from pummeling each other, you guys are going to be late."

"Look who's talking," Naruto mumbled.

"Whatever let's just go and get this over with," Sasuke went ahead of the two. You really do not know how much he really didn't want to go to this talent show. He would rather train and get a lot stronger. (A/N Sasuke has no life, I know)

* * *

Talent Show 

Team 7 got to the talent show, but someone was missing. They sat down in four empty seats in the center of the audience. Naruto searched the whole crowd, but he did not find the person he was looking for. "Hey, you guys where's Sakura?"

At that moment Sasuke and Kakashi noticed that their pink-haired teammate was no where to be found.

"So your female teammate is missing too?"

Naruto whirled around and saw Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino. But the females on their team were missing. They too sat down in the empty seats the found next to them.

"Missing?" Naruto said dumbly.

Shikamaru sighed, "Yes missing, what do you think? All of us came here thinking that our teammates were already here, but it turns out that they weren't. Unless, did you see them?"

"No! Oh no! We have to look for them! What if they got kidnapped, and are forced to watch Barney all day! NO! I, Naruto Uzamaki, will save them!"

Silence

"Shut up dobe."

"But Teme! We need to find them!" Naruto was about to leap up from his seat when Tsunade's voice boomed on the speaker.

"Welcome Konoha to out first talent show! Today we have some really great acts! And you better enjoy it…..Or else."

"Hey guys, did you hear the scary music? And I think I even saw lightning!" Naruto said nervously.

"Idiot, you just seeing things. You're always going to be an idiot aren't you? You'll never change," Neji said, but Naruto didn't catch that last part.

Over the next hour, people saw some _very _interesting talents. NOT! This one girl was singing, but she sounded like a tortured cat. Then this one guy put his whole fist in his mouth. That was only the tip of the ice berg, the weirdest thing the audience saw was a guy teaching a goat to tap dance. (A/N some of this stuff really happened during my talent show!)

It was like watching a horror film, and you couldn't escape.

Tsunade came up to the microphone one mare time. "Don't you think that we've seen some great talents?" There a very weak applause, but Tsunade wasn't satisfied. All of a sudden evil music came one, "I. Said. Don't you think that we've seen some great talents?"

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

No one wanted to get on Tsunade's bad side, so everyone just clapped like maniacs.

"Good, that's better. Now it's up to our final act! Please give a hand!" Everyone was clapping like there was no tomorrow. I don't think that it was for the upcoming talent, but because everyone knew that there was only one act left. Then everyone would be free to leave.

The curtain came up, and the boys didn't really pay much attention until Naruto said, "Oh. My. God."

The boys looked up to see what Naruto was talking about, and they were surprised too. What they saw was their missing teammates. They now found out what their "something" was. But seriously, they didn't know that they were seriously joining this show.

Sakura was in the front sitting on a stool with a guitar, Ino was also holding a guitar, but she was standing up. Tenten was playing the drums, and last but not least, Hinata was playing the keyboard.

Sasuke was probably the most surprised; he would have never guessed that Sakura would have the courage to actually join the talent show. But he also noticed something; everyone was set up all the way to the right of the stage. (A/N: To Sakura, they are all the way in the left side of the stage.) And to the left was a bed, with a body underneath the covers. There were other pieces of furniture too, but he didn't really pay attention to them.

Sasuke didn't know who the person could be. Sakura only mentioned Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. He couldn't even see the person's face, he or she had their back facing them, and their head tucked in.

Sakura took the mike, "I hope you guys have enjoyed the show so far, and I hope that you will enjoy our song." She out the mike back on the stand, and their act finally began. Sakura started playing her guitar, and the rest followed.

Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty impressed, but when Sakura opened her mouth to sing, he was blown away. To put it in words, she sang like an angel.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.

While Sakura was singing she looked over to the person in the bed.

'Is this part of the show?' Sasuke thought.

  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

Then, the covers finally lifted off this mystery person, revealing that it was Sakura! The crowd looked over to the second Sakura in awe. No one thought that she would actually use a clone jutsu for their performance!

The clone stood up from the bed and looked out to the audience with lone sad eyes. Sasuke still couldn't comprehend why they were doing this it didn't really make any sense. Then he gazed back to the girl who was singing.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

The whole time Sakura was singing that verse, she looked over to the clone, not even paying attention to the audience. The clone seemed like she didn't notice the crowd or the song, it was just like….

'It's as if….as if she was telling her story. That's it! Sakura's song portraying how she feels in life, but I still don't understand why.' Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the stage, and neither could the audience. Maybe the talent show wasn't such a bad idea after all!

  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

The clone now was wandering around the stage in a sort of confused state. This performance was just so real.

  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

It was now looking into the audience, but not exactly _seeing _them. Then Sasuke noticed something about the clone's eyes. It was actually crying! It didn't even bother to wipe the tears off. Then the clone turned away abruptly, and walked over to a chair where a window was.

  
Broken inside. 

Open your eyes and look outside,

Find the reasons why.

The clone sat down in the chair, and was looking out of the window. The tears continued to fall as the clone was stroking the window looking for something.

  
You've been rejected, 

And now you can't find what you left behind.

Now the clone went over to the door set up to the side, she knocked on it silently. The door was opened, but then it was slammed in its face. The clone fell to the ground onto her knees because of the powerful slam. The clone looked up to Sakura clutching herself. It looked as if it was really hurting inside.  


Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

Sakura was looking directly at her clone, and both their eyes met. It was if the real Sakura was telling her clone what it should do. As if Sakura was….  


She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  


Again the clone stood and walked over to the edge of the stage and laid down in front of the audience. Its arm was hanging over the edge of the stage as it looked up absent mindedly above.

  
Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.

It went up from its laying position, and wandered about the stage. But everywhere she went she stumbled onto the ground over and over again.

  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh  


Then as the song was nearing an end, the clone walked over to the bed once more and picked up the blanket.

  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She wrapped the blanket around herself, and walked to the front of the stage once more and kneeled to the audience. It was looking directly over to the audience searching.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

And as the song was fading, the clone took one last look at Sakura in the eye, and then she adverted her gaze back to the audience. It lifted her hand to the audience, and just like that, the clone was drifting into the wind like dist. Once the clone was completely drifted away, the blanket fell to the ground, revealing nothing.

Silence filled the whole audience, but Naruto stood up and clapped slowly. Then people followed suit and the applause became louder and faster, the whole audience was cheering for the performance. The four girls took a bow, and exited the stage.

Tsunade once again and took the stage, "Wasn't that a great show? Let's give another round of applause to the four girls, they were great!" Yet again, there was applause, but this time they were for real.

Even Sasuke was clapping, but just barely, he was really impressed. He didn't know why, but when he saw Sakura and her clone performing, he felt something. He wasn't sure how to describe it; he's never felt it before. He just felt like telling Sakura sorry, but he would never do that of course. He was an Uchiha! He just shrugged off this alien feeling, and stood up to leave.

But before anyone could leave, Tsunade took the mike once more to say one last thing, "Okay, that was the end of the talent show, so please leave in an orderly fashion." But instead of leaving orderly, everyone leaped off their seats and went to left the area. All the commotion left a cloud of dirt and dust everywhere, and when the dust cleared Tsunade saw that everyone did everything but leave orderly. You could even see a vein pop on Tsunade's head.

'Calm down Tsunade, but how will I clean this up? I have an idea! I'll just make cleaning up this area a D-class mission!' Well, that's what they get for not listening to Tsunade!

* * *

Backstage 

"We were so great!"

"That was so much fun!"

"I-I t-thought t-that it was e-exhilarating!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata said in unison. They looked over to Sakura who didn't say anything, but she was smiling wildly.

"Hello? Sakura?" Ino began.

Sakura was sucked back into reality, "Ohh! Sorry, I was just thinking. That really was great! Everyone really thought our performance was great!"

"We know that everyone loved our performance, but we all know the song wasn't just for the talent show," Tenten said mischievously.

"Y-yeah, w-what do you t-think S-sasuke thought about us?" Hinata said.

Sakura sighed. It was true that Sakura decided to do this song for Sasuke. She wanted to do it to get her emotions out, and it worked. She thought that it was time to let Sasuke go. "You guys, I really don't care about what Sasuke thought. You know why? Because he probably wouldn't care anyway. I think that it's time to give up this unrequited love. As of now, I will let go of Sasuke."

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were shocked to hear her say those, words, but at the same time they felt relieved. They were wondering when Sakura would come to her senses. They all thought that Sakura was too good for Sasuke, and now they were so happy that she was finally letting him go.

"Well good! Let's get out of here you guys! You know, we'll probably have lots of fan boys now, and what a perfect way for Sakura to start anew than with her fans? Come one let's go!" Ino exclaimed as she left backstage to meet her "adoring fans."

Sakura shrugged, "Well come on! If you can't beat them, join them, right?"

The three girls finally left backstage to join Ino, but when they reached outside, they were bombarded with loads of people. Sakura couldn't see Ino anywhere, but she had no time to look for her because everyone in the crowd was asking her so many questions. She looked over to her right and left and saw that Tenten and Hinata were having the same problem with their "fans."

'This is going to be very interesting." Sakura concluded.

But in the distance, Sakura didn't notice that Sasuke was watching her the whole time since she got out of the stage. He didn't know why, but when he saw all her fan boys charging at her he felt another pang at his heart. Could it be jealousy? No way. Uchihas never get jealous.

'I probably ate an over ripe tomato or something. Yeah, that's it. These feelings I'm getting can't possibly be jealousy. I can't be feeling anything toward Sakura right? She is just my teammate nothing else. Right?' But Sasuke was doubting himself, he really didn't know how to explain these feelings.

Then, Sasuke saw from the corner of his eye that Sakura was getting a huge hug. In a normal situation, he wouldn't really care, but then he saw something on Sakura's face. It was a blush! She was actually blushing for this…..this loser? Unconsciously, Sasuke turned on his Sharingan. He had the sudden urge to give to boy a slow and painful death.

'Should I kill him with my chidori, or should I use weapons? Which is more painful? I bet that it's – what the heck am I talking about? I think I'm going crazy.' Sasuke was about to leave when, he saw another guy give a hug to Sakura, and she was blushing. Again!

Sasuke clenched his fists, he felt his chakra building up, and he felt like he was about to strike, but he stopped himself. 'What's happening to me?'

It was official Sasuke Uchiha was JEALOUS! Dun! Dun! Dun!

It's been two days since the talent show, and every time Sasuke saw Sakura come in contact with her now crazy fan boys he felt like ripping them to pieces. He couldn't' take it anymore; he NEEDED to speak to Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke found the right time to pull Sakura aside for a private talk. It was right after her lunch with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. So when the two other men left, Sasuke walked up to Sakura, but she looked like she didn't want to see him. 

"Sakura – " but he was cut off.

"I'm sorry, but you told me to leave you alone forever," Sakura simply stated and stated to do in the direction of her home.

"But Sakura, I wanted to talk to you about the talent show," this was definitely going to be harder than Sasuke thought.

"Oh, so you understand now?" Understand? Understand what?

'What is she talking about?'

"Oh, so you still don't get it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke almost fell back. No –kun?

"Sakura, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sakura sighed, "You are so oblivious. Did you know that? Did you even listen to my song? I really thought that you would be smart enough to understand."

"…"

Guessing by the silence, Sasuke wanted her to continue, "The song was about you, didn't you understand? That song helped me let my emotions finally come out. Do you understand now? It was all about you. Just like everything in this village. It's all about the great Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. The song was for him?

"Oh, and Sasuke I really have no time to listen to whatever you have to say to me right now," Sakura felt proud of herself. She felt a giant weight lifting off of her.

"But – " Sasuke started.

Sakura turned her back to Sasuke, but she looked back to say one last thing. "Why don't you do us both a favor and leave me alone…..forever." And without anything else to say, Sakura continued in the direction of her home.

The worst thing that a person could possibly say to you to make you feel guilty is use your own words against you. Now Sasuke really regretted saying those things to Sakura. Now everything made sense.

Sakura's performance symbolized everything in her life. Her clone represented herself in real life, and the Sakura singing represented her inner self trying to help, but couldn't do anything. And the song represented Sasuke, how he rejected her time after time again. Everything fit together like a puzzle.

Sasuke chest tightened, he didn't know what to do. He was confused, so to clear his mind, he just walked the streets of Konoha.

After about an hour, Sasuke still didn't feel any better. He just felt even more confused than when he actually started walking.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto called to Sasuke. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially Naruto. His perkiness made Sasuke want to throw up.

"Dobe. Not. Now" Sasuke slowly said, enunciating each word to prove that he wasn't in the mood.

Naruto, however, seemed unfazed. "Sasuke, what's the matter? Is it training problems? How about Sensei problems? How about girl problems?"

Naruto noticed Sasuke darken when he said 'girl problems.' "Oh my God. It is girl problems, isn't it? Who? Is it Sakura?"

Sasuke's body stiffened. When did Naruto get so smart?

Naruto snickered, "So you finally decided to return your feelings to Sakura eh? Well, I don't see the problem! She absolutely loves you!"

"No, dobe she doesn't. She hates me. She finally decided to move on. But I have this feeling in my chest, I can't explain it. I've never felt this before. It's worse than any other pain I've ever felt before. I think I'm going crazy." Sasuke was astonished with himself. He never thought that he would admit any of that, but since Naruto knows what his problem is, he had no choice.

"Sasuke, come sit down, " Sasuke followed Naruto's instruction and sat down next to him on the nearest bench. "You are not going crazy. This pain isn't physical pain but emotional. This is the worst kind of pain you can ever feel because no amount of medicine will take the pain away. It is kind of how Sakura feels, isn't it? But Sasuke, you feel this pain because you have been bitten by the love bug."

"Love bug? What the Hell? Naruto, did you eat too much ramen or something?" Love bug? Come on, Sasuke wasn't that stupid.

"Sasuke, do you want me to help you or what?" Naruto said firmly and Sasuke nodded. "Well, the pain you feel now is heartbreak. Sakura broke your heart didn't she? Well, the only way to efficiently get rid of this feeling is to confess to her."

Sasuke was speechless. He had to confess to her? He didn't even understand his own feelings! "How am I supposed to do that?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "I know!" Naruto leaned in to Sasuke's ear to tell his plan.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He really had to do that? "Dobe, no way."

"Fine Sasuke, if you don't want to win Sakura back then I'll just leave." Naruto was about to leave, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto, wait……I'll….do it."

Naruto grinned, "Oh, great! Now let's talk to Tsunade to confirm the plan!"

Sasuke was very apprehensive about this plan of Naruto. 'Oh, what am I getting myself into?'

* * *

Hokage's Office 

Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. She was about to assign some ninjas to finally clean up the stage and all the chairs when she heard Naruto's voice.

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!"

And as she expected Naruto was in her office, but there was someone else too. It was Sasuke! What was he doing here?

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Did you assign the people to clean the stage yet?" Naruto said while panting.

"I was about to until you – "

"Good! Because we need it for something!"

"What could you two possibly want to do with the stage?" Seriously, why would tow eighteen year old men want with an empty stage.

Naruto didn't know what to say, "Well you see…we…um" He really didn't know how to explain it, so he just whispered his plan into Tsunade's ear.

After Naruto finished explaining, she smirked. 'So that's what the huge plan is huh?'

Naruto was anxious of her answer. She better say yes! "Well?"

Tsunade smiled, "Okay, but after your genius plan, you two will have to clear the stage and all the seats."

'**WHAT!' **Sasuke mentally yelled. There are more than 2,000 seats, and that giant stage!

"Fine!" Naruto agreed. Didn't Sasuke have any say in this? Nope.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha when she noticed that the stage and setting for the talent show was still there. It was really odd though, the talent show was more than a week ago. Sakura thought that Tsunade would have already sent people to fix it up. 

'Maybe it's just a coincidence.' Sakura smiled to herself. Telling Sasuke how she felt really helped her. Although, she did have some dormant feelings for him, he would never return the feelings. It's just better to move on.

Sakura reached her home, and checked her mailbox. There was nothing inside, except for one envelope for her. She took a seat on her couch and examined the letter. It was a regular envelope, but there was something different about it.

She opened the letter and it said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_There is something important I need to tell you. Don't be alarmed. You know who I am, but I will not tell you...yet. Everything will fall to place in good time. Meet me at the place where the Konoha talent show took place at 8 PM. Take a seat in the first row and wait._

_From,_

_  
??????_

After Sakura finished reading the letter, she took the envelope, and took a better look. There was no stamp or return address. Obviously, this person knew where she lived, and didn't want her to know who sent the letter. This was way too bizarre. Who could this person be? What does this person have to tell her? But most importantly, should she go?

Sakura put down the letter and sighed, 'Is this why Tsunade didn't take the stage yet then? Is it really safe if I go? I'm not even sure if this is a person I know! But is Tsunade gave the permission to safe the stage for this particular person, it will be safe, right? Ugh! This is so hard!'

'**You should go! If this person has something to say to you, then you better listen!'**

'But what is this person is a stalker, and wants to kill me!'

'**Why would Tsunade let a stalker talk to you in the first place?!'**

'…'

'**So you're going?'**

'I didn't say that!'

After a VERY long inner battle, Sakura decided that she was going to go and meet this mystery person. It was already 5:30, and Sakura decided to take a shower and freshen up before she went to her "appointment." What? She didn't want to appear all sweaty because of a hard days work.

Sakura decided that it was finally time to leave. Because she wanted her appearance to look acceptable, she was wearing a pink tank top with a mini skirt, and sandals. She also had her kunai holster on just in case the person was a stalker wanting to kill her.

She arrived at the stage and took a seat in the center of the front row. Sakura checked her watch, it was 8:01.

'**Oh no! He/She isn't coming! We've been stood up!'**

'Calm down! It's only been one minute!'

Ten minutes passed, and Sakura finally decided that enough was enough. She stood up to leave, but a voice on the amplifier went on.

"Wait, Sakura! Please take a seat!"

Sakura followed the voice's instruction, and took a seat yet again. A moment passed, and the curtain opened. Sakura was shocked to find that Sasuke was the one standing on the stage with an electric guitar. Naruto came up with the mike and sat down in front of the drum set.

'S-Sasuke was the mystery person?' Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke was the one who sent her a letter, and asked her to come here. But he said that he wanted to tell her something, not sing.

Sasuke came up to the microphone, "Sakura, I know I told you that I was going to talk to you, but I will tell you in a different way."

Sasuke started playing the guitar, and began to sing!

I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific end  
You might think I'm losing my mind  
But I will shy away from the specifics 

Cause I don't want you to know where I am  
Cause then you'll see my heart

Sasuke was making eye contact with Sakura the whole time. But Sakura couldn't get what the song was about.

  
In the saddest state it's ever been  
This is no place to try and live my life 

Stop right there  
That's exactly where I lost it

Sakura remembered the time when Sasuke and her were twelve, and he got the curse mark. It was as if Sasuke was a whole different person at the time.

  
See that line  
Well I never should have crossed it

Yes, there were many times Sakura could remember when Sasuke was way out of line.

  
Stop right there  
Well I never should have said that

_After all this time, you're still annoying._

_Why don't you do us both a favor, and leave me alone….forever._

  
It's the very moment that I  
Wish that I could take back

Memories of Sasuke flooded through Sakura's head These memories weren't happy ones, though. They brought so much heartbreak.

I'm sorry for the person I became  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change

Her eyes widened. Sasuke was saying sorry?

  
I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again  
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been 

I talked to absolutely no one  
Couldn't keep to myself enough  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up and

Sakura wasn't the only one who remembered these memories. Sasuke could clearly remember that he was such a cold person when he was younger.

  
I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart  
And I was positive that I unless  
I got myself together  
I would watch me fall apart 

And I can't let that happen again  
Cause then you'll see my heart

Sasuke couldn't stand it if he made Sakura cry. He looked back at all the times he made her cry, and he felt guilt.

  
In the saddest state it's ever been  
This is no place to try and live my life

  
This wasn't only for her, it was redemption for himself.

  
Stop right there  
That's exactly where I lost it  
See that line  
I never should have crossed it  
Stop right there  
I never should have said that  
It's the very moment that I  
Wish that I could take back

'Does Sasuke really mean all this?' Sakura loved the song with all her heart, but she couldn't help but feel….well….She felt that he might not mean what he's trying to tell her. Again, she looked back at all the memories and all of them ended in her feeling depressed. How could she trust him again?

  
Stop right there  
That's exactly where I lost it  
See that line  
I never should have crossed it  
Stop right there  
I never should have said that  
It's the very moment that I  
Wish that I could take back

As id Sasuke read her mind, he looked right at her and there was (gasp) a small smile on his face. It wasn't a smirk, but a smile. It wasn't a big smile, but it was really genuine.

I'm sorry for the person I became  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again  
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been

As Sakura listened to the song more, she felt so touched. 'He really does mean it!' 

Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me

'Please Sakura. I want to have another shot at all the chances you gave me. Not just this one. I want to start over.' Sasuke thought.

  
Who I am hates who I've been  
Cause who I've been only ever made me

Unconsciously, tears began to fall Sakura's face. She couldn't help it; she needed to get these emotions out.

So sorry for the person I became  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change  
I'm ready to make sure I never become that way again  
Cause who I am hates who I've been  
Who I am hates who I've been

The song finally ended, and Sasuke put the guitar down, and jumped off the stage.

'You better get this right teme!' Naruto thought of all the hard work he had to spend with Sasuke to get him to sing. He was as stubborn as a mule!

Sasuke slowly mad his towards Sakura, but he noticed something. Sakura was crying! He actually made her cry? 'Ugh! No matter what I do, I always end up making her cry. What's the Hell is wrong with me?!'

He finally made his way to Sakura, and the tears were still falling. There was an awkward silence between the two, and Sasuke finally broke the ice. "Sakura, why do I always have to make you cry? But it's okay. I told you what I had to tell you. So I'm just going to go."

Sasuke was about to turn and leave when she stopped him.

"Sasuke wait." He stopped, and turned back around. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yes Sakura I did. I don't know how to explain this feeling, but when I'm around you I feel……different. But not in a bad way….it's……complicated." Sasuke was for the very first time lost for words. How could he explain this to her? It was just too hard!

"I know exactly how you feel."

Sasuke's eyes' widened. "You do?" How could she possibly know?

"Yeah, exactly how you feel exactly. Your heart can beat faster and slower at the same time when around this person. When you're around this person you feel happy, but when you're apart, you feel so empty. And when you see this person with someone else, you feel like you want to kill them. You can't explain how your heart does it, it's just like instinct. There's a word for this, it's called love." Sakura was right. She wasn't sure if she was really telling him. It felt like she was really telling herself all the feelings she's kept inside for the longest time.

The word rand through Sasuke head. Love? Uchihas aren't supposed to feel! But what Sakura said was true. He felt all those things, except that he felt them all at the same time. He felt like his heart was going to explode!

"Sakura…..you're right that's exactly how I feel about you. It was never clear to me until now, and I can't deny it any longer. I….love you" Sasuke had a little trouble, but he finally got it out.

Sakura wanted to say the same things to him, but she had this feeling of doubt in her. "Sasuke, but how can I be sure that you won't hurt me again? I'm not sure if my heart can take it any more."

"What do I have to do?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Prove it to me. Prove to that you love me -" But she had no time to finish her sentence because at that moment Sasuke planted his lips on hers. It was her first kiss.

Once they broke apart, Sasuke asked, "Did I prove it enough for you?"

Sakura grinned, "Yes you did Sasuke. Come on, it's getting late" She came up to hime and took his hand, and started to move. But he wouldn't move. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Call me Sasuke-kun"

Sakura paused and then chuckled. She leaned her head and his shoulder and said, "Okay, Sasuke-_kun. _I love you."

THE END!

* * *

Whoa that was such a long one-shot! Did you really like it? This took me soo long, but I got inspiration from a dream. I guess sleeping in Science really paid off! 

By the Way, I want to know if any of you really like the story, then maybe I could write and epilogue of how Sasuke and Naruto have to clean everything up.

Please tell me! READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
